


A Request

by queeniesye



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of a joke but not really, One Shot Collection, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Romance, Tenderness, maybe funny to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye
Summary: It all started from one morning when Tifa asked something from Cloud and became transfixed with it.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of "heehee haha" i did throughout the time i was writing this... lmfao.

A glimmer of sunlight crept into the little opening in between closed mustard yellow curtains covering the bedroom window and reached onto Tifa’s face, awakening her from her deep slumber. On the bed beside hers, Cloud was nowhere to be found except for traces of what used to be his presence, from the pressed pillow to the unfolded cotton blanket.

Tifa sat herself up at the edge of her bed to stretch her arms and let out a loud yawn to rid herself of the morning drowsiness. With just enough energy, she started making her bed and then did the same to Cloud’s.

Through the thin walls, the sound of splashing waters echoed from the bathroom situated right next door. From the air, Tifa caught a whiff of tangerine and knew right away Cloud was having his shower. It was a cue for her to get ready too.

The bathroom door is always unlocked whenever he is having his morning shower. Tifa knew that this was done on purpose, for they had reached a quiet agreement where both of them can use the bathroom together without feeling troubled about one another’s presence. His morning shower is also hers, and vice versa. And with the rest of the house already familiar with their morning schedules, the arrangement is ideal for both of them.

One step into the bathroom and Tifa found Cloud standing in front of the mirrors misted by leftover steams lingering in the air from his hot shower. His lower body was concealed beneath a thick white cotton towel while a smaller towel sat atop his slick wet hair.

She hovered by the sink beside him before turning on the water tap to dampen her toothbrush. “Good morning,” she greeted, giving him a glance. She held her breath when her eyes caught sight of the dark stubble jutting out of the area around his lips and on the sides of his cheeks. 

“Morning,” he returned in a dozy hum.

She quickly removed her eyes away, and started applying a toothpaste on the bristles of her toothbrush. In search of something to distract herself with, she found her mind wandering to the blackboard fixed on a wall at the corridor outside, scribbled with details of a minor change in the house schedule. “Wait… today’s Barret’s turn to prepare breakfast, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Cloud answered in the midst of him vigorously drying his hair with his towel. “You can practically hear him downstairs in the kitchen with the kids. He needs to calm down.”

His grumbling made her chuckle. Cloud is hardly a festive spirit during morning hours, which is contrary to Barret who is always an early bird. Her listening ears during their daily morning conversations are his only outlet to vent.

She started brushing her teeth, while Cloud was inspecting his face in the mirror. She watched him holding his chin as he turned his head sideways to the left, and then to the right. Tifa was finding it hard to peel her eyes away; he looked _hot_ with the stubble.

But it was clearly displeasing him.

He was reaching his hand out towards the razor blade holder. And she knew she had to stop him, so she grabbed onto his arm.

“What?” Cloud was bewildered.

Tifa swiftly cleared her mouth off the minty foams of the toothpaste before coyly muttering her request, “Please… leave them be.”

“Leave what be?”

“…The stubble.”

Cloud frowned. “Why?”

“Just… just leave them be!” Tifa surprised not only Cloud but also herself with her outburst. It was her greed speaking; she was too embarrassed to let him know of the reasons behind her selfish desire, but also adamant that he would still follow her demand.

A brief moment of stillness lasted between them. They were locked in some kind of a staring contest, where neither of them seemed willing to back down. Tifa started pursing her lips, as though ready to shoot Cloud comebacks if he ever protest. She could tell that he was deep in his thinking through the intense furrow that was lining the space between his eyebrows.

His confusion remained, yet he chose to concur, “…Okay, if that’s what you want.”

***

Cloud’s stubble had grown thicker after a couple of days later. But he left it unkempt enough for Barret to sit by his side and lecture him about stubble maintenance while they were sipping on their morning coffee.

Stirring a pot full of Chocobo soup, Tifa was listening to their squabbles from the other side of the bar counter with amusement. The aroma of herbs and spices had settled in the air, while both men were engaged in a back and forth; Barret insisting on Cloud to pay heed to his advices and Cloud telling Barret to leave him alone.

The clock struck nine, and the noises from them ceased. Barret got up to announce, “I’m waking up the kids!” Then he disappeared into the hallway of stairs as he climbed up to the second floor.

Tifa turned off the stove and placed the lid back onto the pot. When she turned around, she found Cloud drinking his coffee in silence. As soon as he put his mug down, her eyes landed onto his stubble.

Her eyes stayed where they were for some time, until Cloud called her out, “…You’re doing it again, Tifa.”

“Hmm? Doing what again?”

Cloud took another chug of his coffee. “You’ve been staring at my stubble a lot since you told me to keep it.” He squinted his eyes, almost with suspicion as he quizzed, “What’s the deal with that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she shrugged. “You just look… different. And I’m still trying to get used to it.”

He raised his slouched back to sit straight, as if readying a defensive stance. “That still doesn’t explain… why you wanted me to keep it,” he said. When Tifa was not giving him any replies, he continued, “I… want to shave it off.”

Tifa released a quiet sigh. “That’s fine…” she answered, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She wished that he would keep it for a much longer time but understood her insistence on it would be childish.

“You don’t sound happy,” Cloud noted. “Do you still want me to keep it?”

It pleased her that he had taken her feelings into consideration, but she wanted him to choose his comfort over putting up with her silly little wants. “It’s alright, Cloud.”

On the bar counter, Tifa laid down five pairs of round plates and bowls. Out from the pan and pot, she began filling the plates with large spoonful of fried rice mixed with diced green vegetables, and the bowls with the Chocobo soup. She could feel Cloud’s eyes on her, engrossed in observing and figured it was the perfect time to come clean.

Finding the right words to say, she thought of the time when they used to be just a bunch of kids living in the small town of Nibelheim. She told him, “I wanted you to keep the stubble because… it reminded me of how far we’ve come.” She tittered as she added, “You look really _grown_ with the stubble, Cloud…”

A playful grin was formed out of her lips when she set her eyes back at him. “And _hot_ too.”

Taken aback by Tifa’s admission of her motive, Cloud’s eyes widened. Redness spread throughout his cheeks as he casted his eyes down but the smirk he had on his face was a mark of his pride. “So you _do_ find me hot, huh.”

“Of course!” Tifa affirmed. “You thought I never did?”

He leaned his arms back against the counter and made a jokey gesture with his hand, “Ehh… not really. I had a hunch that you always do find me hot.”

Tifa could tell that his _cool_ persona was up and living with him for a while had taught her that whenever he does it, there is just no way for her to hold herself together.

A series of chortles was booming out of her and filling in the noises at the bar. It lasted so long that she almost lost her breath. When it dwindled, she sniffed and dabbed away tears of joy that had leaked out of her eyes. Cloud was smiling at her, evidently content that he had made her laugh. And she smiled fondly in return.

His eyes soon trailed to the staircase, and she followed him. Barret and the kids had their heads peeking out the walled staircase.

“You done?” Barret asked, almost as though he felt guilty of interrupting.

Cloud exchanged a glance with her and they were chuckling again.

It was quarter past nine in the morning when the entire family finally settled at the bar counter to have their breakfast. From the radio, a DJ was making her usual round of morning greetings before playing a playlist of chart topping songs. From the streets, the sound of people walking, engines rumbling and tyres screeching marked the start of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud with facial hair? I *demand* to see it.


End file.
